The Painful Truth
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Everyone noticed the signs between them, even the one person who would have rather died then admit her Captain loved someone else. A story about Flynn and Yuri through Sodia's POV, don't worry, no intentional Yuri bashing. I like Yuri, he's awesome!


**IronyxOfxFate:** I'll admit it, right here and now. I AM A **SODIA** fan!! Yes, I am. I adore her. She's just awesome. I've never been fond of "side" characters, but I simply adore Sodia. She is in my top five favorite "Tales..." characters (with Lion, Flynn, Yuri and Kratos). Thus, I wanted to write a story in her POV. However, while I think she's the coolest "Tales..." girl since Tear, I am _**not**_ a FlynnxSodia fan. Never have been, never will be. I've been a YurixFlynn fan since I saw their character designs.

**Judas:** ...Just from their character designs? What if they had hated each other in the game?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Bah, I guess maybe my opinion would have changed. Who knows, I'm just saying my fandom _started_ when I saw how _**cute**_ they looked together. It was sort of like your "other-self" and Stahn. I barely knew who Stahn was and at the time I only knew 'Lion' well, but I thought that you'd both make a great couple...and I was right.

**Judas:** ...You're_ insane_, you know that, right?

**IronyxOfxFate:** I am not. I'm not insane, never call me insane, I'm just not _normal._

**Judas: **You're insane.

**IronyxOfxFate:** You know what?! You're fired!

**Judas:** You never hired me...

**IronyxOfxFate:** Fine, you're hired.

**Judas:** For what?

**IronyxOfxFate:** Just because.

**Judas:** ...whatever.

**IronyxOfxFate: **There, now you're fired!

**Judas:** ...-ahem- Right... Who's going to do all the work _you're_ to _lazy_ to do?

**Flynn:** -walks in- Ms. Fate? Are you in here?

**Judas:** You've _got_ to be kidding me... I'm leaving. I hope you fall down a hole and never get to eat flan again. -walks out-

**IronyxOfxFate:** Flynn! -runs over and hugs- Glad you could make it! How's Yuri? Did he break 50,000 in bounty yet?

**Flynn:** ...no, not yet. I pray that he never does, but...

**IronyxOfxFate:** Mark my words, he'll find a way. Like setting off stink-bombs in the castle entrance hall or for letting lose those rappigs in Sodia's room--

**Flynn:** He did _what?!_

**IronyxOfxFate:** Uh... He left a bundle of roses a roses at your door? ...Haha? I DON'T OWN VESPERIA! -flees-

**Flynn:** Ms. Fate! You can't just run off like-! -sighs- Ms. Fate has not completely finished editing this story. As it is, her goal is to get up as much ah... "Flurrie" fan fiction as she can while Tales of Vesperia is a small section, in hopes that it will make the fan-base larger... -coughs- I...can't say I'm complaining too much about this though...

* * *

I had always seen being a knight as a job, rather then a duty. The better I did at my job, the higher in rank I'd get, because that's just how it worked. I'd do what I was told and do it well. That's how it always was… until I was moved to a new squad and I met the man who went from a simple rookie in the lower quarter, to Commandant.

I admired the Captain from the moment I meet him. He was kind, generous, strong and _devilishly_ handsome. He'd go out of his way to help someone in the blink of and eye and simply smile when he was done, never accepting anything in return. He could pull off tasks most of us would hesitate to even think about doing and run headlong into a dangerous situation without any regard to his own personal well being. He was constantly tossing aside his own happiness for others… truly the epitome of what it means to be a knight.

The Captain was a roll model, someone who deserved everyone's respect and admiration. At times, he almost seemed _too_ perfect, but the reality of it was just that, it's what he was…_perfect._ Or at least everyone thought so, but all that would change when _he_ showed up. Everything about him would change, and the perfect Captain I knew and respected so much turned into someone else…because of _him._

I had never met Yuri Lowell until I ran into him by chance at an inn in Nor Harbor. I had originally gone inside to report to the Captain about a mission Witcher and I had been sent on. When I saw him in the room, I instantly recognized him from the wanted posters on just about every street corner I'd seen in the past few days. I was confused as to why I saw him talking to docilely with the Captain. Didn't he know that Yuri was a_ fugitive?_ I tried to apprehend him then and there, but the Captain ordered me to lower my sword, saying that that man was his friend!

I couldn't understand it at all! How could someone like the Captain, be friends with someone like _him?!_ I refused to believe it! I told myself he was just turning a blind eye, trying to give that _criminal_ another chance, but time and time again I was proven wrong. Almost _everywhere _we went, _he_ was there. Him and all his friends. We'd always end up helping them in one way or another and the Captain would always chase after them when it was done. He'd always call out for 'Lady Estellise' but his eyes would always be on_ him_. It was after I noticed this that I slowly started to realize the truth I'd been denying for so long

It was around that time, that I truly began to_** hate**_ Yuri Lowell.

The Captain used to talk about a 'dear friend' from the lower quarter all the time, he'd always have such a warm smile on his face when he did. It was the sort of smile that made you want to smile along with him, it just warmed your heart when you heard that there was someone he could care about so much. Now that I knew who the friend was, I couldn't help but feel envious. I had never seen the Captain scold or shout at someone before, if anything, it was always half-hearted shouting, or just a raise of the voice so the knights in back could hear the orders he was giving out, but him… he'd _always_ scold _him._

I hoped that that the Captain's scolding was given only because he no longer held Yuri as the 'dear friend' that he once had, but the denial was short-lived as I found out that it was _because_ he cared so much that he would scold him. Worrying that his actions might lead to deep regrets or something that couldn't be undone. It made me hate him that much more. I found myself making stupid and careless mistakes during training and missions, just to see what would happen. To see if I might get scolded as well, but the Captain simply pulled me to the side and asked if I was feeling alright, offering to give me the rest of the day off. The truth became that much clearer, yet I still tried to cling to the denial that I was over-analyzing it all.

Again and again we'd see him, and again and again the truth would continue to dance right in front of my face, mocking me mercilessly as I watched the Captain that I held so dear fall deeper and deeper into the wide opens arms of that criminal. Everything, _everything_ always came back to _him_. It was always _him_ the Captain worried about, for _him_ the Captain would throw aside his duties as a knight, blatantly turning his eye when he was about to do something illegal…everything, it all went back to him, and I knew he'd be trouble for the Captain.

I decided that if I wanted to solve this, I'd have to get rid of the problem.

We arrived at Zaude to provide support for him, yet again. We walked into an underwater meeting hall of some sort, and there was the criminal with the Commandant, no the ex-Commandant, shouting at one another. We ran forward to provide assistance on the Captain's orders, but before I could even blink he was at Lowell's side, glaring at the old Commandant. Words were exchanged and swords were drawn as Yuri, dare I speak his name again, ran forward, intent on taking the ex-Commandant out then and there.

I watched in silence as the Commandant began to charge an attack of some sort, but I kept silent, internally relived that I might not end up having to take care of 'the problem' myself, but the Captain noticed the Commandant's actions as well and ran forward, shoving him out of the way as he took the attack himself.

I watched in horror as the Captain fell to the ground, crying out in pain, but before I could even so much as take a step, _he_ as already there, calling out to him; asking if he was alright. The Captain shook his head, waving him off and I couldn't help but smirk, thinking he didn't want the help. However, the smirk slide right off my face as he gestured to the Ex-Commandant, telling him to keep going and that he'd be alright.

Anger swelled within me as I knelt down next to the Captain, helping him back to his feet as he began casting basic healing artes on himself. He wouldn't let me help at all. He just kept smiling with a simple, "I can do it myself, Sodia." I grit my teeth and stepped back, nodding, the healing artes I charged fading out as I released the charged aer. I'd never disobey the Captains orders, but Yuri Lowell was going to _pay._

It was only after I'd attacked that I realized what I had done. The Commandant had been defended and the huge apathea above Zaude had begun to collapse. I made it up onto the platform where Lowell and his comrades were. I slipped past all of them before it collapsed completely and we were temporarily cut off from his friends. He was looking to the sky, taking to himself and I saw my chance. I ran forward, not caring that my armor was making noise that was sure to gain his attention. He turned, a frown on his face as he called out, "Flynn?"

The name only fueled my anger and I rammed into him, watching as his eyes slowly widened in shock as the pain of what I'd done sank in. I stepped back, the blood-stained dagger I'd just used falling to the ground with a clatter. I must have looked _terrified._ I _felt_ terrified. I had just _stabbed_ a man, and a (mostly) innocent one at that. He hadn't truly don't anything wrong. He and the Captain had known each other their _whole lives,_ and I just acted upon selfish impulse and jealously. I could only watch in horror as he stumbled backwards, clutching his side and off the platform. I probably could have saved him, had I ran forward and grabbed him, but my body froze completely and I couldn't move.

As soon as he disappeared over the ledge, it was like the spell had been broken and I could move again. So I ran. Grabbed my weapon, and ran. Past his friends unnoticed and back down to the Captain who hadn't even realized I was gone.

We made our way up to the platform and dread filled me as he looked around, a confused look on his face. Lady Estellise was crying and the young mage girl was standing alone in a corner, silently. The little boy had his face buried in the shirt of Captain Schwann, who keeps insisting we call him "Raven" and the tall female was trying to comfort Lady Estellise, while Lowell's dog, sat at the edge where his master had fallen, staring down at the water below.

"…Where is Yuri?" I turned as the Captain spoke, his voice was soft, almost hesitant as he looked around at the sorrow filled faces. _"Where is Yuri?"_ He repeated again, louder this time, and I felt something catch in my throat. The look in the Captains eyes, it was enough to make me feel like I'd just stabbed my own heart.

"H-he fell…" was all Lady Estellise was able to choke out, before she began sobbing again. I looked over at the Captain and that seemed to be enough of an explanation. He glanced at me and muttered a quick, "Please excuse me," then walked away quickly. I glanced down at Witcher then back up at the Captain. What had I done? I glanced down and told my partner to wait for me, silently following after the Captain, taking care not to be noticed as he made his way back down into the hallway underwater where we first ran into Lowell and the others.

I watched as the Captain walked slowly over to a large slab of fallen rubble and sat down. That's all he did, he simply sat there and I couldn't understand what he was doing. Was he simply mourning his friend and getting ready to move on? It couldn't have been that simple, so I slipped closer and felt the stabbing feeling in my chest once more. His shoulders were trembling. He was trying to control it, but it was obvious they were shaking. I bit my lip and looked away, I didn't want to see the effects of what I'd done, but I forced myself to look back, _this was my punishment._

He was crying, no, _sobbing_ would describe it better. I'd never seen a single tear in his eyes before, and I doubt any of the knights had, but there he was sobbing silently, fists clenched tightly together as he tried to control his emotions. I felt the stabbing pain one more and I took a step back, covering my mouth as I tried to hold back my own tears. I had just hurt the man I cared about most and caused him more pain then anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. Turning away, I ran, back up to where Witcher was waiting. He asked me what I was doing and I told him I had dropped something earlier. I doubt be believed me, but I was grateful that he didn't pry further.

When the Captain finally came back up, he was completely calm and collected, like the scene I had just seen never happened. His eyes were clear and his face was completely dry. I don't know how he managed to pull it off. He talked with the others for a short while, then helped them all down to their boat. I don't know how or when they came to the conclusion, but when I got back to the fleet with the Captain, he was muttering to himself of plans to set up a boat to go looking for his friend.

I was left hanging with utter disbelief. He wouldn't believe his friend was gone! He spent countless hours and days out on boats, looking for him. He spent every moment of his spare time using Zaphias' boat fleet to go searching for Lowell. The weeks went by and the he finally calmed down, regaining his head and becoming 'the Captain' once more.

Time passed and the Captain's eyes grew darker. His smile never reached his eyes and whenever he _did_ smile (the rare times it happened), it always seemed forced or fake, full of pain. Everyday I would have to deal with the fact that it was my fault that look was there. He would say time and time again that he knew Yuri was alive, but I could always see the hint of doubt in his eyes. I began to pray that maybe, just maybe, Yuri really _was _alive. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I would never be able to make the Captain's smile return to the way it used to be, only _he_ could. So when the huge monster ambush came around and I was asked by the Captain to go get help with Witcher, I knew who I had to get and get him _fast._

I told people what he looked like and to tell him to get to the knights as fast as possible. In every city we passed I'd have someone looking for him. Then finally, in the same port-city that I meet him, we _found _him. Facing Yuri was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life. What can you say to someone you tried to kill? I couldn't look him in the eyes and Witcher ended up doing most of the talking, but when I spoke of giving up, his reaction was harsh and cruel (though I probably deserved it). It wasn't until I'd said that the Captain needed help that he seemed more willing to assist us. Yuri and his friends left shortly afterwar, and I could hardly believe that he hadn't ratted me out.

When Witcher and I finally arrived at the location of the ambush, Lowell's friends were fighting against a group of monsters, but the Captain and Yuri were nowhere to be found. I ran over to the mage of the group and she said that the Captain and Yuri had gone on ahead. I turned without another word, intent on helping them, completely ignoring the cries of the mage that they wouldn't need me. This was my chance to _finally _help the Captain. I wasn't strong enough the first time around, but I wouldn't fail him again. I found them easily, but what I saw was not what I was expecting at all. It was like all the life had thrown itself back in the Captain's eyes, and he was once again the person he was before. I was both pained and relived to see this; pained that it was _Lowell_ who he needed to get back on his feet again, but relived that he was back.

They fought together, taking out beast after beast, synchronizing perfectly with each other as they fought. If one got injured, the other would gracefully slip a gel into their hand while never once stopping the movement of his blade. If one of the monsters used an attack to cause poison or another sickness, the same graceful movements were made and a Panacea bottle was passed between them. It was amazing, I'd never seen such unity or grace in battle and I found myself lowering my sword, completely forgetting that I had come to help to watch them. Yuri's dog would weave in and out of monsters every now and then, or I'd see a flash of his tail, but the two of them had completely enraptured my attention.

As many monsters as there were, the battle was over in only a few minutes. It was amazing to see how quickly they moved together. The speed of their movements… it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I had never seen the Captain fight like that before. It was…simply _amazing._ I took a step forward to see if they were alright, but Yuri pulled a strange device out and slammed it into the ground, activating it. It only took a moment, but a huge explosion rang out the device and in seconds all the monsters were eliminated. It took several moments of initial shock to fade away, but when I'd finally gotten a grip on myself, I looked over at them again, how on earth had that not harmed any of us?

The Captain was hovering over Yuri, a worried look on his face as he forced Lowell's arm forward, holding it tightly as Yuri tried to protest, his cheeks slowly reddening as the Captain used his healing artes to take care of an injury. The dog sat at Yuri's feet, watching them carefully before he glanced over at me. How a dog could ever hold such a human like expression, I couldn't tell you, but I knew what he was saying, and I turned away, quickly making myself disappear…for the moment.

Later that knight, just as Yuri and his friends were leaving to finish a favor for the Captain in exchange for him asking Master Ioder to come and talk about something Yuri was being very secretive about. I followed after him as he left and confronted him once more about not telling everyone what I'd done. He said that it hadn't been for my sake at all and even said that he was _grateful_ that I cared so much about the Captain. I couldn't understand him at all, shouldn't he be seeking revenge? Before I comment any more, he turned to leave but stopped as another voice called out for him.

We both turned and watched as the Captain ran up, waving an arm in the air to get Yuri's attention.

"Yuri, wait a moment." I took this as my cue to back away and I ran back over to Witcher, who was waiting for me a few feet away.

"Sodia? What's wrong?" I shook my head, unable to speak. "Sodia…? Are you crying?!" I gasped and raised a hand up to my cheeks. Sure enough, something wet sparkled in the moonlight on my glove. I bit my lip and stubbornly rubbed my eyes, unable to walk away as I heard them begin to speak to each other.

"Commandant," Yuri nodded. I could almost _hear _the smile in his voice. I glanced over my shoulder to watch, dreading what I felt was coming.

"Flynn, Yuri. I'm just, _Flynn._" I don't know if that was some sort of code between the two, or if it was just something only they understood, but as soon as he'd said it, he moved forward and before I could even blink, he pulled Lowell into a hug. I don't know how I kept myself from shouting out in protest. I had to turn away, hearing Witcher gasp sharply, his eyes widening in shock.

"They just…just…" I didn't need him to finish the sentence to know what had happened. Another glance over my shoulder gave me the sharp slap of the reality that had finally caught up with me told me what it was. I sighed softly and turned away, grabbing Witcher by his hood as I pulled him backwards, ignoring his sputtering as he continued to point in the direction of the Captain and Yuri.

I still don't like the fact that someone like _him_ could win the Captains heart, but there was truly nothing I could do. He made the Captain _happy_, and as long as the Captain was happy, I could live with not being the one who brought that happiness… However, should Yuri ever hurt him, I won't hold back again. Besides, if you really think about it… I guess they're sort of cute together.

Childhood sweethearts, it's adorable, isn't it?


End file.
